The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and in particular to protocols for managing controllable power adapter accessories.
Personal electronic devices are everywhere. Users carry mobile phones, tablets, laptop computers, media players, wireless headsets, and a range of other devices. Such devices are frequently powered by internal batteries that may require recharging. An internal battery can be recharged using a power adapter that can receive standard household electrical current (e.g., 110 V alternating current in the US) and provide output currents and voltages that are matched to what the charging circuitry in the device being charged can handle. A power adapter that provides too little power charges a battery slowly or not at all, while a power adapter that provides too much power can damage the device or the battery. In general, different devices can have different power requirements and limitations. Thus, users often find it necessary to have a separate power adapter for each device.